


How Jesus got a Daryl

by FuckYeahChilton



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Confessions, Desus - Freeform, M/M, The Hilltop (Walking Dead), darus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckYeahChilton/pseuds/FuckYeahChilton
Summary: Just some thoughts and headcanon I needed to write down after the last episode. I like the idea that Daryl still sleeps in Jesus trailer and that they bonded more already than we get to see :3





	How Jesus got a Daryl

**Author's Note:**

> Just some thoughts and headcanon I needed to write down after the last episode. I like the idea that Daryl still sleeps in Jesus trailer and that they bonded more already than we get to see :3

 

 

 

 

The Hilltop has turned quiet after the attack. Everyone was asleep or at least trying to sleep. Jesus was one of those, trying. He heard the door to his trailer open and close again and smiled when he felt weight on his mattress and a warm back against his. Between all the fights, no one had noticed that slowly but steady, he had found a connection to Daryl and in quiet moments like this, Daryl always found his way to him.

“You been gone for too long…” the hunter mumbled and Jesus rolled over, one arm wrapped around Daryl now, his face buried in his messy hair. “Did you miss me?” he whispered and Daryl answered with a huff.

“I told you not to worry about me.”

“I don’t.”

“What is it, then?”

Daryl was quiet for a moment, then he said: “I still want him dead. I wanna see him die…”

Jesus knew that Daryl was talking about Dwight. “I’m not surprised, after all that he’d done to you..”

“When I killed Fat Joey.. it didn’t make me feel better..” Daryl mumbled and started to play with Jesus’ fingers.

“It won’t make you feel better if you kill Dwight, either. You know that. I can’t tell you what to do but you know the answer already, you’re just too stubborn.”

“What do you want me to do?” Daryl asked and Jesus sighed. “Since when does it matter to you what I want?”

“It does, sometimes..” Daryl said and rolled on his back, looking at Jesus.

“Well then.. I want you to kiss me.” Jesus confessed quietly and Daryl blinked, making no attempt to do anything at all, not sure how to handle the situation. He never thought about the direction this was going to, he just liked being close to Jesus. He liked talking to him, he liked the scent of his hair, a gentle touch, a reserved smile now and then…

Jesus liked having Daryl around. After he escaped from the saviors, he stayed in his trailer and every time he was at the Hilltop, he returned to his trailer. He could have his own room in the Barrington house, but he preferred the place he already knew and felt comfortable with. Daryl was like a stray cat, careful at the beginning but once he experienced warmth and kindness, he returned and he stayed. He never had to ask if it was okay, because Jesus liked having a Daryl, whatever that meant.

“You want my mouth on your mouth?” Daryl asked after a while and Jesus choked back a laugh. “That is pretty much how I define ‘I want you to kiss me’.”

“I ate a bug today..” Daryl said as a matter of fact and Jesus laughed out loud. “That’s okay. Still want your bug mouth on mine. Is that so weird?” he smiled and Daryl shrugged. They looked into each others eyes for a while, then Jesus decided to take the next step. He got closer and rubbed the tip of his nose gently against Daryl’s nose. Daryl closed his eyes and Jesus understood that as a consent, but before their lips touched, a scream from the outside caused them to part. Daryl was on his feet withing seconds, looking outside the window and Jesus was right by his side. “Something’s wrong…” he said and Jesus nodded. “Get the knifes…”

It took a while to get the Hilltop back under control. People were infected, turned, died… Jesus found Daryl outside and once more, relief washed over him like it did every time he saw that Daryl was okay. He walked up to his friend, wrapped his arms around him and leaned his forehead against his chest, eyes closed. This was how it all started. With Paul Rovia, not being able to control his feelings, hugging the man who once wanted to put him up a tree, out of pure relief and Daryl hesitated at first, but then hugged him back without questions asked. That was how Jesus got a Daryl and he was grateful for each day he had with him. It had never been easy for Jesus, getting close to anyone, but with Daryl, he wanted to try. He knew he wasn’t playing games, he was just there, no pressure, no demanding. Two lost souls who found each other and helped each other to heal.

 

***

 


End file.
